culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1981 in music
This is a list of notable events in music that took place in the year 1981. Events January–April *10 January – A revival of the Gilbert and Sullivan operetta The Pirates of Penzance opens at Broadway's Uris Theatre, starring Linda Ronstadt and Rex Smith. *18 January – Wendy O. Williams of The Plasmatics is arrested in Milwaukee for simulating masturbation with a sledgehammer on stage. In a scuffle with the police Williams is pinned to the floor and receives a cut above the eye requiring twelve stitches. *24 January – Aerosmith lead singer Steven Tyler is injured in a motorcycle crash that leaves him hospitalized for two months. *9 February – Phil Collins releases his first solo album (but will not leave the band Genesis until 1995). *12 February – Rush release the highly regarded album Moving Pictures which eventually becomes the band's sixth platinum album. *14 February – Billy Idol leaves the band Generation X to begin a solo career. *14 March – Suffering from bleeding ulcers, Eric Clapton is admitted to United Hospital in Saint Paul, Minnesota, USA. Clapton's 60-city tour of the US is cancelled, and he remains in hospital for a month. *27 March – Ozzy Osbourne bites the head off a dove at a CBS record label gathering in Los Angeles. *1 April – The Go-Go's sign to IRS Records. *4 April – British pop group Bucks Fizz wins the 26th Eurovision Song Contest, held at the RDS Simmonscourt Pavilion, Dublin, with the song "Making Your Mind Up". *11 April – Van Halen's lead guitarist Eddie Van Halen marries actress Valerie Bertinelli. *18 April – Yes announce that they are breaking up. (They would reunite frequently in years to come). *20 April – The Mamas & the Papas' John Phillips is sentenced to five years in jail after pleading guilty to drug possession charges. Phillips' sentence would be suspended after thirty days in exchange for 250 hours of community service. *22 April – Eric Clapton is taken to the hospital suffering from bruised ribs and a lacerated shin, following a car accident in Seattle, Washington. *27 April – Ringo Starr and Barbara Bach marry, in London, England. May–August *2 May – British vocalist Sheena Easton hits No. 1 in the US with "Morning Train (9 to 5)" following a swift rise to fame as the result of a reality TV show. *14 May – Diana Ross signs with RCA Records (EMI internationally), leaving Motown Records, her label of two decades. The $20,000,000 deal is the most lucrative recording contract in history at that time. *15 May – A riot breaks out at The Ritz rock club in New York when Public Image Ltd plays behind a videoscreen while completely different music plays over the club's speakers. *4 June – U2 appears on the Tomorrow show with Tom Snyder, their first U.S. television appearance. *5 June – The TV series Night Flight, a variety show featuring music documentaries and videos, is premiered on the USA Network. *6 June – Kerrang! magazine publishes its first issue. Angus Young of AC/DC is on the cover. *30 June – Jerry Lee Lewis is rushed to hospital in Memphis for emergency surgery for a tear in his stomach. Despite being given less than a 50% chance of survival, he eventually pulls through. *1 August **MTV broadcasts for the first time on cable television in the United States, playing music videos 24 hours a day. **the success of Stars On 45 leads to a short-lived medley craze. The most successful imitator of the Stars On 45 format is, rather unexpectedly, the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra whose "Hooked On Classics (Parts 1&2)" reaches number two in the charts. *23 August – The Violent Femmes are discovered by members of The Pretenders busking outside a Milwaukee venue and are invited to play a 10-minute acoustic set as a second opening act in the Pretenders' show that night. September–December *11 September – Iron Maiden fires lead singer Paul Di'Anno. *19 September – Simon & Garfunkel perform a free reunion concert in New York City's Central Park attended by over 500,000 fans. *25 September – The Rolling Stones open their US tour in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. *26 September – Iron Maiden hires Samson lead singer Bruce Bruce AKA Bruce Dickinson to replace Paul Di'Anno, Dickinson will finish off the last 7 dates of the Killer World Tour. *26 October – Iron Maiden plays its first show with Bruce Dickinson as the new lead singer in Bologna, Italy. *27 October – The British Phonographic Industry takes out newspaper ads unveiling its new slogan: "Home Taping Is Killing Music". The ads advocate a levy on blank cassette tapes. *31 October – Punk band Fear makes a memorable appearance on Saturday Night Live. A group of fans storm the stage and damage TV equipment while moshing, resulting in the show cutting to commercial. *18 November – While sitting in Tom's Restaurant in New York City, Suzanne Vega composes the song "Tom's Diner". *18 December – An estimated 35 million people around the world watch a live satellite transmission of a Rod Stewart concert at the Los Angeles Forum. It is the first broadcast of its kind since Elvis Presley's "Aloha from Hawaii" special in 1973. *31 December – The tenth annual New Year's Rockin' Eve special airs on ABC, with appearances by Four Tops, Rick Springfield, Barry Manilow, Alabama and Rick James. Also in 1981 * The organ at the famous Heinävesi Church in Finland is renewed, using locks from the original organ. * Alice Cooper drastically changes his appearance, leaving behind his trademark make-up and donning a military uniform. * Synthpop enjoys mainstream popularity in the UK, with groups such as Ultravox, Depeche Mode, Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark and The Human League releasing hit singles and albums. * Menudo's golden era (1981–1985) begins in Latin America, parts of Europe and Asia. * Brad Whitford leaves Aerosmith and is replaced by Rick Dufay. * Hal Willner "invents" the modern tribute album with Amacord Nino Rota. Bands formed *''See Musical groups established in 1981'' Bands disbanded * Amon Düül II * Bay City Rollers * The Buzzcocks (they reform in 1989) * City Boy * Cluster (they reform in 1989) * Generation X * Klaatu * The Knack (reformed in 1991, onwards) * Luv' (they reform in 1989, 1993 and 2005) * MFSB * Raydio * Rockpile * Sam & Dave * The Slits * Starland Vocal Band * State of Alert * Steely Dan (They reform in 1993) * Throbbing Gristle * Toots & the Maytals (they reform in the early 90s) * Paul McCartney & Wings Albums released #Reckoning Grateful Dead Biggest hit singles The following songs achieved the highest chart positions in the charts of 1981. Chronological table of US and UK Number One hit singles US Number One singles and artist (Weeks at Number One) *"(Just Like) Starting Over" – John Lennon (4 weeks) *"The Tide Is High" – Blondie (1) *"Celebration" – Kool & the Gang (2) *"9 to 5" – Dolly Parton (2) *"I Love a Rainy Night" – Eddie Rabbitt (2) *"Keep on Loving You" – REO Speedwagon (1) *"Rapture" – Blondie (2) *"Kiss On My List" – Daryl Hall & John Oates (3) *"Morning Train (9 to 5)" – Sheena Easton (2) *"Bette Davis Eyes" – Kim Carnes (9) *"Stars on 45 Medley" – Stars On 45 (1) *"The One That You Love" – Air Supply (1) *"Jessie's Girl" – Rick Springfield (2) *"Endless Love" – Diana Ross & Lionel Richie (9) *"Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do)" – Christopher Cross (3) *"Private Eyes" – Daryl Hall & John Oates (2) *"Physical" – Olivia Newton-John (6) UK Number One singles and artist (Weeks at Number One) *"There's No-one Quite Like Grandma" – St Winifred's School Choir (1) *"Imagine" – John Lennon (4) *"Woman" – John Lennon (2) *"Shaddup You Face" – Joe Dolce Music Theatre (3) *"Jealous Guy" – Roxy Music (2) *"This Ole House" – Shakin' Stevens (3) *"Making Your Mind Up" – Bucks Fizz (3) *"Stand and Deliver" – Adam and the Ants (5) *"Being With You" – Smokey Robinson (2) *"One Day in Your Life" – Michael Jackson (2) *"Ghost Town" – The Specials (3) *"Green Door"- Shakin' Stevens (4) *"Japanese Boy" – Aneka (1) *"Tainted Love" – Soft Cell (2) *"Prince Charming" – Adam and the Ants (4) *"It's My Party" – Dave Stewart (the keyboardist) & Barbara Gaskin (4) *"Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic" – The Police (1) *"Under Pressure" – Queen & David Bowie (2) *"Begin the Beguine" – Julio Iglesias (1) *"Don't You Want Me" – The Human League (3) Chronological table of US and UK Number One hit albums US Number One album and artist (Weeks at Number One) * Double Fantasy – John Lennon and Yoko Ono (7) * Hi Infidelity – REO Speedwagon (15) * Paradise Theater – Styx (3) * Mistaken Identity – Kim Carnes (4) * Long Distance Voyager – The Moody Blues (3) * Precious Time – Pat Benatar (1) * 4 – Foreigner (7) * Bella Donna – Stevie Nicks (1) * Escape – Journey (1) * Tattoo You – The Rolling Stones (9) * For Those About to Rock We Salute You – AC/DC (1) UK Number One album and artist (Weeks at Number One) *''Super Trouper'' – ABBA (3) *''Kings of the Wild Frontier'' – Adam and the Ants (12) *''Double Fantasy'' – John Lennon & Yoko Ono (2) * Face Value – Phil Collins (3) * Stars on 45- Stars on 45 / Starsound (5) * No Sleep 'til Hammersmith – Motörhead (1) * Disco Daze and Disco Nites – Various Artists (1) * Love Songs – Cliff Richard (5) * The Official BBC Album of the Royal Wedding – Various Artists (2) * Time – Electric Light Orchestra (2) * Dead Ringer – Meat Loaf (2) * Abacab – Genesis (2) * Ghost in the Machine – The Police (3) * Dare – The Human League (1) * Shaky – Shakin' Stevens (1) * Greatest Hits – Queen (4) *''Chart Hits '81'' – Various Artists (1) *''The Visitors'' – ABBA (3) 1981' s Significant singles #Ghost Town The Specials #Don't You Want Me The Human League Published popular music * "9 To 5" w.m. Dolly Parton from the film Nine to Five * "All Those Years Ago" w.m. George Harrison * "Allentown" w.m. Billy Joel * "Allergies" w.m. Paul Simon * "America" w.m. Neil Diamond from the film The Jazz Singer * "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" w. Tom Eyen m. Henry Krieger from the musical Dreamgirls * "Arthur's Theme" w.m. Carole Bayer Sager, Burt Bacharach, Christopher Cross & Peter Allen from the film Arthur * "At This Moment" w.m. Billy Vera * "Baby, Come To Me" w.m. Rod Temperton * "Being With You" w.m. William "Smokey" Robinson * "Believe it or Not (Theme From The Greatest American Hero)" w. Stephen Geyer m. Mike Post * "The Best of Times" w.m. Dennis DeYoung * "Bette Davis Eyes" w. Donna Weiss m. Jackie DeShannon * "Black Limousine" w.m. Mick Jagger, Keith Richards and Ronnie Wood * "Bruce" w.m. Rick Springfield * "Chariots of Fire" w. Jon Anderson m. Vangelis * "Dynasty theme song" m. Bill Conti * "The First Time it Happens" w.m. Joe Raposo, from the film The Great Muppet Caper * "Good Thing Going (Going Gone)" w.m. Stephen Sondheim * "Hill Street Blues theme song" m. Mike Post * "Key Largo" w.m. Bertie Higgins & Sonny Limbo * "Memory w. Trevor Nunn & T. S. Eliot m. Andrew Lloyd Webber. Introduced by Elaine Paige in the musical Cats. * "One of the Girls" w. Fred Ebb m. John Kander introduced by Lauren Bacall in the musical Woman of the Year Births *January 5 – Carmen Monarcha, operatic soprano *January 7 – Ania, singer, songwriter and composer *January 19 – Thaila Zucchi, (allSTARS*) *January 21 – Andy Lee, South Korean singer and actor (Shinhwa) *January 25 – Alicia Keys, singer *January 29 – Jonny Lang, blues artist *January 31 – Justin Timberlake, singer *February 1 – Jay R Sillona, Filipino singer *February 4 – Allen Forrest, American rapper and producer *February 5 – Zameer Rizvi, singer/songwriter, composer and record producer *February 9 – The Rev (Avenged Sevenfold) *February 11 – Kelly Rowland (Destiny's Child) *February 15 **Olivia, American singer-songwriter and actress **Matt Hoopes, American guitarist (Relient K) *February 18 – Kamasi Washington, crossover jazz saxophonist *February 27 – Josh Groban, crossover singer and songwriter *March 3 – Kim Yoo-jin, singer and actress *March 7 – Anna Leese, operatic soprano *March 9 – Chad Gilbert, New Found Glory *March 11 **Russell Lissack (Bloc Party) **LeToya Luckett (Destiny's Child) *April 1 **Theresa Sokyrka, Canadian Idol 2 runner-up **Hannah Spearritt, singer and actress (S Club 7) *April 6 – Aidonia, Jamaican dancehall artist *April 8 – Gummy, singer *April 29 – Tom Smith (Editors) *May 3 – Farrah Franklin (Destiny's Child) *May 12 – Hannah Ild, Estonian singer-songwriter and pianist *May 20 – Sean Conlon (5ive) *May 21 – Stig Van Eijk, singer, composer and lyricist *May 23 – Gwenno Saunders, Welsh singer and dancer (The Pipettes) *June 2 – Catherine Manoukian, Canadian violinist *June 7 – Dave Catching, American guitarist, songwriter, and producer (Earthlings? and Mondo Generator) *June 8 – Alex Band (The Calling) *June 21 – Brandon Flowers (The Killers) *June 23 – Antony Costa (Blue) *June 28 **Michael Crafter, Australian singer-songwriter (Confession, I Killed the Prom Queen, Carpathian, and Bury Your Dead) **Savage (AKA Demetrius Savelio) New Zealand born Samoan rapper *July 6 – Emily West, American singer-songwriter and guitarist *July 7 – Synyster Gates (Avenged Sevenfold) *July 8 – Dagmar Oja, Estonian singer *July 12 – Rebecca Hunter, (allSTARS*) *July 20 – Lowkey, American rapper and producer *July 21 **Paloma Faith, English singer-songwriter **Blake Lewis, American Idol 6 runner-up **Claudette Ortiz, American singer and model (City High) *July 22 – Anthony Santos, singer and composer *July 31 – M. Shadows (Avenged Sevenfold) *August 1 – Vaiko Eplik, Estonian singer-songwriter guitarist, and producer *August 8 **Vanessa Amorosi, rock singer **Bradley McIntosh (S Club 7) *August 28 – Iracema Trevisan (Cansei de Ser Sexy) *September 4 **Beyoncé, singer **Lacey Sturm, American singer-songwriter (Flyleaf) *September 7 – Do, singer *September 14 – Ashley Roberts (The Pussycat Dolls) *September 26 – Christina Milian, singer *September 29 – Suzanne Shaw, English singer (Hear'Say) and actress *October 1 – Jamelia, singer *October 5 – Breakbot, producer and DJ *October 13 – Kele Okereke (Bloc Party) *October 15 – Nick White (Tilly and the Wall) *October 31 – Frank Iero (My Chemical Romance) *November 1 – LaTavia Roberson (Destiny's Child) *November 17 – Sarah Harding (Girls Aloud) *November 20 – Kimberley Walsh (Girls Aloud) *November 22 – Ben Adams (A1) *November 26 – Natasha Bedingfield, singer-songwriter *November 30 – Mavado, singer *December 2 – Britney Spears, singer *December 11 – Zacky Vengeance (Avenged Sevenfold) *December 13 – Amy Lee (Evanescence) *December 21 – Lynda Thomas, eurodance and alternative rock musician *December 23 – Beth, singer Deaths *January 1 – Hephzibah Menuhin, pianist and human rights campaigner, 60 *January 4 – Ruth Lowe, pianist and songwriter, 66 *January 23 – Samuel Barber, composer, 70 *January 25 – Adele Astaire, US dancer, actress and singer, 84 *February 1 **Frank Merrick, pianist **Geirr Tveitt, Norwegian composer, 72 **Ernst Pepping, composer, 79 *February 9 – Bill Haley, rock and roll pioneer, 55 (heart attack) *February 15 **Mike Bloomfield, blues guitarist, 37 (accidental drug overdose) **Karl Richter, German organist and conductor, 54 *February 19 – Olive Gilbert, actress and singer, 82 *February 21 – Ron Grainer, electronic music pioneer and composer, 58 *February 26 – Howard Hanson, composer, 84 *April 5 **Bob Hite, vocalist (Canned Heat), 38 (heart attack) **Maurice Zbriger, violinist, composer and conductor *April 7 – Kit Lambert, former manager and producer of The Who, 45 (fell downstairs) *April 8 – Burt Shevelove, librettist, 66 *April 14 – Ivan Galamian, violin teacher, 78 *April 28 – Steve Currie, bassist of T.Rex, 33 (car crash) *May 11 – Bob Marley, reggae musician, 36 (cancer) *May 25 – Roy Brown, blues singer, 55 *May 28 – Mary Lou Williams, jazz pianist, 71 *July 1 – Rushton Moreve, US bass player and songwriter (Steppenwolf), 32 *July 16 – Harry Chapin, US singer-songwriter, 38 (car crash) *August 18 – Robert Russell Bennett, composer and arranger, 87 *August 26 – Lee Hays, folk singer, 67 *September 2 – Tadeusz Baird, composer, 53 *September 8 – Master Venu, film composer, 65 *September 14 – Furry Lewis, country blues guitarist and songwriter, 88 *September 15 – Chick Bullock, US singer, 72 *September 22 – Henry Warren, film songwriter, 87 *October 2 – Hazel Scott, classical pianist and singer, 61 *October 5 – Sven Gyldmark, film composer, 77 *October 13 – Marius Casadesus, violinist and composer, 88 *October 15 – Elsie Randolph, English actress, dancer and singer, 77 *October 29 – Georges Brassens, singer-songwriter, 60 *November 27 – Lotte Lenya, actress and singer, wife of Kurt Weill, 83 *December 13 – Cornelius Cardew, avant-garde composer, 45 (road accident) *December 27 – Hoagy Carmichael, pianist, singer and songwriter, 82 Awards Grammy Awards * Grammy Awards of 1981 Country Music Association Awards Eurovision Song Contest * Eurovision Song Contest 1981 Charts List of No. 1 Hits * Hot 100 No. 1 Hits of 1981 US Top 40 Hits *Billboard Top 40 of 1981 See also * Timeline of musical events References Category:1981 in music Category:20th century in music